Rose Petals
by MidgetTwiggy
Summary: Kagome is a full inu demon and royalty... well sort of. She was spirited away at birth and grew up somewhat normally. But now that she turns sixteen she is thrust into a confusing world of rules and traditions. Wait! WHO'S betrothed! R
1. Preface: The Night

**A/N: Thank you and sorry I only stuck up the preface I had near half this story written already when my computer crashed. I had - by pure freakin chance - sent the preface to my email and must rewrite everything, but I hope it's better the second time around! So yes I will try to update many times a week until at least chapter 20 ish. Please be patient just because it's already been written once doesn't mean I don't want to tweak it. Oh and lets not forget it's sort of hard writing and Yasha/Kags romance and a Sesshy/Kags at the same time XD**

I began to storm as the Kagura began to flee and poor Kagome was soaked in moments.

"Don't worry little one, you are safe with me, I promised your mother and you will have the most normal life you could ever wish for."

Lighting flashed and the young miko and child set out on their journey.

**(five years later)**

Little Kagome was five years old now but she was still as breathtaking as she was when she was born. She stretched and yawned before blinking sleepily. Suddenly it hit her it was her fifth birthday! She jumped out of bed and squealed, racing out of her room to see if she got anything. A young woman in traditional miko garments stood before a fire pit cooking.

"Lady Kagura!" She squealed as she raced forward and nearly knocked Kagura off her feet as she leapt at her. "Lady Kagura guess what! I'm five today!" She held up her little hand spreading her fingers wide while grinning toothily.

"OOMPH!" Kagura huffed as she was all but attacked by the little inu, "Why I believe you are right! Happy birthday! You know there might be something sitting on the table for you," she didn't even get to finish her sentence before Kagome was racing over to the table.

Kagura smiled and followed at a slower pace. There on the table was a new kimono, it was a creamy white color with a scene of a small black inu racing across an open field with the sun setting in the background. The scene was all in black except the small silver heart which happened to be a simple silver gem on the little inu's forehead.

"It's me!" Kagome squealed! When she transformed she was a pure black inu but she still had her heart shape. She had to hide it when she was in human form but there was no way to hide it when she was an inu. "Oh thank you Lady Kagura! May I wear it now? Please please please!"

Kagura laughed gently and helped the small child to get changed and pulled her hair up in a ponytail before sending her out to play.

"Remember to stay out of the forest!" She called but Kagome showed no sign of hearing her.

Hours later Kagome was leaning against a tree in the middle of the forest - the one she wasn't aloud to play in. Sure she knew this was against the rules but it was so boring in the village. It was a small village at the end of the western lands border with the north and had the population of about four families, none with kids her age. Well there was a girl her age but she didn't live in the village but she often came into the woods so Kagome always went in hoping to run into her so they could play.

Suddenly she heard a twig snapped and she jumped to her feet, trying to see who it was. There was not another sound, in fact there was no sound at all! It was dead silent when only moments ago birds were singing and everything. Kagome shivered her instincts were telling her to run and that was exactly what she did. She raced blindly through the forest running off of pure instinct when suddenly there was nothing beneath her. She had stumbled upon a ravine and ran right over the edge.

The fall itself was painful as she scrapped her skin on rocks and bushes as she fell. She hit her head when she finally landed in a small clearing at the bottom of the ravine causing her to black out. The world was fuzzy as she slowly came to. Blinking a few times she tried to get her fuzzy vision to focus, it took a few minutes but she eventually was able to see clearly again. Glancing around the first thing she noticed was the fact that the sun was setting. The next thing was the fact that she was not where she remembered falling. She blinked and looked around confused where was she? Hadn't she just fallen off into a clearing? Looking around she tired to find out what had happened and realized she was near the edge of the forest - the ravine had been deep into the forest. She started to get up when she hit her hands against something sharp, looking down saw a small ring laying next to a rose near her left hand. She had hit a thorn on the rose pricking her finger. Wincing she stuck her finger in her mouth and began to suck it - cleaning it of the blood that formed on her cut. Looking around she tried to figure out where the presents had come from but there was no one around. She tried spreading her youkai but wasn't very talented yet - she was only five. Her youkai was too weak to really help her detect anyone so she gave up.

She reached toward the small gifts and carefully picked up the rose and the ring. The rose was a classic red rose that was just beginning to bloom, she sniffed it and then smiled. She then turned to the ring and examined it. It was a simple golden band with a rose that's stem twisted around the band but the rose was silver.

"Pretty," she breathed out gently. She slipped the ring on her finger when she heard a soft chuckle. Whipping around she saw movement in a tree and a shape vanishing into the woods. And with that she promptly freaked out and raced back home - where she was safe. She did however catch a whiff of someone's scent back there but she had been too freaked out to pay too much attention. She also forgot the simple fact that she was covered in scrapes and bruises and was completely dirty. Kagura was going to freak.

**( Six years later)**

Kagome was walking through the woods, it was her eleventh birthday and for some reason she was drawn toward the forest. She was wearing her training outfit - much to Kagura's objection. It was a short, knee length skirt with a simple long sleeve top - something she had made herself to get out of those stuffy fifty million layered kimonos. Kagura had gone on and on about it being indecent for her skirt to be so short but it came to the bottom of her knees! And besides it wasn't like anyone would see her, let alone some male demon like Kagura feared. There were no demons in the area - she could tell that much.

She was trying to train her youkai but without someone to help guide her she was basically learning by accident and instinct making her much less youkai and more human like then those raised by youkai parents. Her miko powers, however, were well trained since she lived with a miko. She had issues sometimes because she hadn't really learned to control her powers when they mixed.

Kagome sat down under her favorite tree and watched the sunlight cast patterns on the forest floor. Slowly her eye lips became heavier and heavier. Before she knew it she was asleep.

She woke up as the sun was setting and jumped to her feet, knocking something out of her lap. Looking down she saw a rose, it was white with red around the tip - like it had been dipped in blood. A shiver ran down her spin as she saw a single trail of red trailing down one petal toward the stem. Instinct told her that something was wrong. Kagome looked around wildly, sending her youkai out into the area before adding her miko powers just to make sure no one was around. She sensed nothing and even glared off into the trees around her before gently picking up the rose. She didn't sense anyone near and there was no scent of an intruder ever being near her even when she slept. Who ever it was must have masked their scent. Kagome growled audibly and could have sworn she heard a soft chuckle from behind her.

She spun around and of course no one was there. Her temper rose and she growled louder, mostly out of fear that someone was playing games with her. She hated people who thought it was fun to pick on her - a freak inu with no status in this world - one with miko powers none the less! She had long ago dropped her "human" mask but still hid her silver heart from the world. People made fun of her and looked down upon her simply because she was a misfit - an abandoned pup being raised by a miko. People didn't think she was special in any way and sure she may be just plain old Kagome but she liked being just Kagome!

"Who ever you are leave me alone! I have claws and will use them!" She growled out her eyes glowing slightly red while her hands glowed a soft pink. She spoke mostly out of anger but couldn't keep the small note of fear from her voice. After about ten minutes of standing there with no one answering her she began to get frustrated. Growling louder and threw the rose on the ground before storming off hoping who ever was out there would be insulted by her throwing their gift on the floor. She knew someone was there, but she couldn't prove it and she knew no one would believe her anyway.

"Stupid demons!" She huffed storming off angrily - obviously the person had to be demon since humans could not hide their scent and presence from her. Not normal ones anyway.

The last thing she heard before leaving the forest was a rather dark chuckle. Bastard.

**(Six more years)**

"Too slow!" A girl with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail called as she clashed swords with her opponent.

"As if!" the other girl with long dark brown hair replied playfully as she clashed swords with the ebony beauty.

The first girl had pale creamy skin, chocolate brown eyes, and long as could be lashes framing those eyes. She was tall and there seemed to be no fat on her at all but her muscles weren't noticeable either - giving her a graceful willowy appearance. She was very pretty and one would doubt that she could wield a sword or any weapon yet here she was fighting with a long thin blade that wasn't very sharp. Her ears were showing and they were pointed - almost elf like and she was unbelievably graceful even when fighting.

The other girl was tall and skinny as well but she had dark brown hair with a killer tan and large brown eyes. She was not breathtakingly beautiful like the first but she had this sort of charm about her, making her captivating to watch. Looking at her, however, you could tell she was good with weapons and possibly deadly. She too was very graceful and many would be amazed by her skills.

"Ok you two! Sango! Kagome! Can we please give it a rest?" A girl called from where she was sitting watching the two girls duel. "If I don't stop you too we'll be here for hours and Kagura would skin us alive if we are late for Kagome's birthday dinner!"

The third girl had black hair like Kagome's, but she was not quite as pale. She looked a lot like the other two, in fact from a strangers view they might look like sisters. The only difference was she obviously was not a fighter like the others.

"Aw! Kikyo you're no fun!" The girl with black hair called as she seethed her weapon.

"Come on Kagome - you know she's right!" The other girl -Sango- said as she too seethed her weapon and began to push Kagome over to where Kikyo was standing.

"Aw can't we just - you know skip it?" Kagome pleaded with her friends as they grabbed her arms and began to drag her toward the village.

"Kagome! How could you say that? You know the whole village is going to be there! After all you ARE the youngest girl in the village. This is a big milestone for you!" Kikyo reprimanded her.

"Yeah Kags we all had to do it! Why should you get off easy?" Sango teased her friends which earned her a light smack from Kikyo.

"You'll have fun! Now come on we have to get ready!" Kikyo picked up the pace and dragged the two girls to the last hut in the village, Kagome's house.

"Please guys please! Wouldn't you rather ummm explore the forest? Go camping out under the stars? Go cliff diving! Anything but this!" Kagome cried as her friends pushed and pulled her into the house. She tried ni vain to escape.

"Nuh-huh!" Tonight you actually have to dress up! A rare occasion!" Kikyo joked as they continued pulling Kagome to the back of the hut where her room was located.

"Lady Kagura we captured the elusive Kagome! We'll be in her room getting ready!" Sango called out before she shut the door to Kagome's room and locked it effectively cutting off the poor girls escape route.

Kagome's room was huge with barely any furniture. The futon was massive to allow her to sleep as an inu if she wished - which was huge. All other furniture was shoved against walls to be kept out of the way since this was her only place she could be herself.

The girls began to run around Kagome's room like mad trying to get everything for Kagome laid out for tonight. Kikyo raced over to her wardrobe and rummaged through the kimonos while Sango went over to the jewelry box dug through looking for hair accessories and jewelry.

"All right Kags we can-" Sango stopped as she turned around and saw a massive black dog laying on Kagome's futon where Kagome had been moments before. "Kags we're not stupid! We know it's you!"

The dog shook it's head sending the silver heart on its forehead littering in the light of the setting sun.

"Kagome stop playing right now! Or we'll put you in something soooo girly you'll die from embarrassment!" Kikyo threatened and smiled smuggly as the dog turned back into Kagome with a pout on her face. "There! Now let's get started!"

"Do you're worse," Kagome grumbled, "EEP!" she squeaked as Sango and Kikyo pounced on her at the same time.

Three hours later - three completely miserable hours for Kagome - Kikyo declared that they were all ready for the party. Much to Kago's dismay.

Kikyo was wearing a dark red kimono that stopped at her ankles and had white koi fish all over it and a gold obi. She had her hair up in a bun with tendrils loose. Other then that she wore nothing fancy and did her best to make herself plain.

Sango was wearing a dark blue kimono that stopped at her ankles and had a flower blooming on it's back and a green obi. She wore her hair down like any other day but she put a bit of pink eye shadow on and she too tried her best to look plain.

Kagome groaned and scowled. She looked exquisite. She wore a full length kimono that trailed behind her and covered her arms completely. It was a creamy white with a large dog on the back. The dog was pitch black and had a silver heart and it had red petals scattered on it, making it look like they were falling from the sky. The obi was simple and silver but seemed to sparkle when she moved. Her hair was put up in a loose bun with curly tendrils falling around her face and she wore a ribbon with a pearl cut like a white rose as a chocker. The kimono hugged her in just the right ways without her seeming like a slut, in one word she was breathtaking.

"Girls? Are you ready?" Called a voice from somewhere up front.

"Coming Lady Kagura!" All three girls called as they began to leave.

"By the way you are both dead after this," Kagome said scowling. She REALLY hated to dress up - even though everyone told her she should because she was so gorgeous on a regular day… it just wasn't her style.

"Oh wait I forgot to put on my ring! I'll be right back!" Kagome said quickly as she realized she'd left her rose ring on the table next to her bed.

"Hurry up Kagome!" Kikyo called after her as her and Sango waited in the hall.

Kagome rushed back into her room and froze. Her window was open, the light breeze blowing the curtains softly. And there on her pillow was a single rose.

**A/N: You know I still don't like this much but I just couldn't figure out how to skip the years quickly. Anyway you see the pretty little orange talk bubble thingy down there? Wanna click it for me? I promise the chapters will be better - Especially the next one. This one was terrible to write - it was like stabbing myself over and over again as I wrote each word.. I know it's terrible, sorry but it will get better. This is the toughest chapter to write DX But trust me I rewrote this chapter a million times and this is the best one so I'm sorry DX**

**Return to Top**

**2011 Edit**

**I added a lot of stuff to make it better but it's basically the same thing with more descriptions, and words making it prettier. **


	2. Chapter one: The Roses

**A/N: Thank you and sorry I only stuck up the preface I had near half this story written already when my computer crashed. I had - by pure freakin chance - sent the preface to my email and must rewrite everything, but I hope it's better the second time around! So yes I will try to update many times a week until at least chapter 20 ish. Please be patient just because it's already been written once doesn't mean I don't want to tweak it. Oh and lets not forget it's sort of hard writing and Yasha/Kags romance and a Sesshy/Kags at the same time XD**

I began to storm as the Kagura began to flee and poor Kagome was soaked in moments.

"Don't worry little one, you are safe with me, I promised your mother and you will have the most normal life you could ever wish for."

Lighting flashed and the young miko and child set out on their journey.

**(five years later)**

Little Kagome was five years old now but she was still as breathtaking as she was when she was born. She stretched and yawned before blinking sleepily. Suddenly it hit her it was her fifth birthday! She jumped out of bed and squealed, racing out of her room to see if she got anything. A young woman in traditional miko garments stood before a fire pit cooking.

"Lady Kagura!" She squealed as she raced forward and nearly knocked Kagura off her feet as she leapt at her. "Lady Kagura guess what! I'm five today!" She held up her little hand spreading her fingers wide while grinning toothily.

"OOMPH!" Kagura huffed as she was all but attacked by the little inu, "Why I believe you are right! Happy birthday! You know there might be something sitting on the table for you," she didn't even get to finish her sentence before Kagome was racing over to the table.

Kagura smiled and followed at a slower pace. There on the table was a new kimono, it was a creamy white color with a scene of a small black inu racing across an open field with the sun setting in the background. The scene was all in black except the small silver heart which happened to be a simple silver gem on the little inu's forehead.

"It's me!" Kagome squealed! When she transformed she was a pure black inu but she still had her heart shape. She had to hide it when she was in human form but there was no way to hide it when she was an inu. "Oh thank you Lady Kagura! May I wear it now? Please please please!"

Kagura laughed gently and helped the small child to get changed and pulled her hair up in a ponytail before sending her out to play.

"Remember to stay out of the forest!" She called but Kagome showed no sign of hearing her.

Hours later Kagome was leaning against a tree in the middle of the forest - the one she wasn't aloud to play in. Sure she knew this was against the rules but it was so boring in the village. It was a small village at the end of the western lands border with the north and had the population of about four families, none with kids her age. Well there was a girl her age but she didn't live in the village but she often came into the woods so Kagome always went in hoping to run into her so they could play.

Suddenly she heard a twig snapped and she jumped to her feet, trying to see who it was. There was not another sound, in fact there was no sound at all! It was dead silent when only moments ago birds were singing and everything. Kagome shivered her instincts were telling her to run and that was exactly what she did. She raced blindly through the forest running off of pure instinct when suddenly there was nothing beneath her. She had stumbled upon a ravine and ran right over the edge.

The fall itself was painful as she scrapped her skin on rocks and bushes as she fell. She hit her head when she finally landed in a small clearing at the bottom of the ravine causing her to black out. The world was fuzzy as she slowly came to. Blinking a few times she tried to get her fuzzy vision to focus, it took a few minutes but she eventually was able to see clearly again. Glancing around the first thing she noticed was the fact that the sun was setting. The next thing was the fact that she was not where she remembered falling. She blinked and looked around confused where was she? Hadn't she just fallen off into a clearing? Looking around she tired to find out what had happened and realized she was near the edge of the forest - the ravine had been deep into the forest. She started to get up when she hit her hands against something sharp, looking down saw a small ring laying next to a rose near her left hand. She had hit a thorn on the rose pricking her finger. Wincing she stuck her finger in her mouth and began to suck it - cleaning it of the blood that formed on her cut. Looking around she tried to figure out where the presents had come from but there was no one around. She tried spreading her youkai but wasn't very talented yet - she was only five. Her youkai was too weak to really help her detect anyone so she gave up.

She reached toward the small gifts and carefully picked up the rose and the ring. The rose was a classic red rose that was just beginning to bloom, she sniffed it and then smiled. She then turned to the ring and examined it. It was a simple golden band with a rose that's stem twisted around the band but the rose was silver.

"Pretty," she breathed out gently. She slipped the ring on her finger when she heard a soft chuckle. Whipping around she saw movement in a tree and a shape vanishing into the woods. And with that she promptly freaked out and raced back home - where she was safe. She did however catch a whiff of someone's scent back there but she had been too freaked out to pay too much attention. She also forgot the simple fact that she was covered in scrapes and bruises and was completely dirty. Kagura was going to freak.

**( Six years later)**

Kagome was walking through the woods, it was her eleventh birthday and for some reason she was drawn toward the forest. She was wearing her training outfit - much to Kagura's objection. It was a short, knee length skirt with a simple long sleeve top - something she had made herself to get out of those stuffy fifty million layered kimonos. Kagura had gone on and on about it being indecent for her skirt to be so short but it came to the bottom of her knees! And besides it wasn't like anyone would see her, let alone some male demon like Kagura feared. There were no demons in the area - she could tell that much.

She was trying to train her youkai but without someone to help guide her she was basically learning by accident and instinct making her much less youkai and more human like then those raised by youkai parents. Her miko powers, however, were well trained since she lived with a miko. She had issues sometimes because she hadn't really learned to control her powers when they mixed.

Kagome sat down under her favorite tree and watched the sunlight cast patterns on the forest floor. Slowly her eye lips became heavier and heavier. Before she knew it she was asleep.

She woke up as the sun was setting and jumped to her feet, knocking something out of her lap. Looking down she saw a rose, it was white with red around the tip - like it had been dipped in blood. A shiver ran down her spin as she saw a single trail of red trailing down one petal toward the stem. Instinct told her that something was wrong. Kagome looked around wildly, sending her youkai out into the area before adding her miko powers just to make sure no one was around. She sensed nothing and even glared off into the trees around her before gently picking up the rose. She didn't sense anyone near and there was no scent of an intruder ever being near her even when she slept. Who ever it was must have masked their scent. Kagome growled audibly and could have sworn she heard a soft chuckle from behind her.

She spun around and of course no one was there. Her temper rose and she growled louder, mostly out of fear that someone was playing games with her. She hated people who thought it was fun to pick on her - a freak inu with no status in this world - one with miko powers none the less! She had long ago dropped her "human" mask but still hid her silver heart from the world. People made fun of her and looked down upon her simply because she was a misfit - an abandoned pup being raised by a miko. People didn't think she was special in any way and sure she may be just plain old Kagome but she liked being just Kagome!

"Who ever you are leave me alone! I have claws and will use them!" She growled out her eyes glowing slightly red while her hands glowed a soft pink. She spoke mostly out of anger but couldn't keep the small note of fear from her voice. After about ten minutes of standing there with no one answering her she began to get frustrated. Growling louder and threw the rose on the ground before storming off hoping who ever was out there would be insulted by her throwing their gift on the floor. She knew someone was there, but she couldn't prove it and she knew no one would believe her anyway.

"Stupid demons!" She huffed storming off angrily - obviously the person had to be demon since humans could not hide their scent and presence from her. Not normal ones anyway.

The last thing she heard before leaving the forest was a rather dark chuckle. Bastard.

**(Six more years)**

"Too slow!" A girl with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail called as she clashed swords with her opponent.

"As if!" the other girl with long dark brown hair replied playfully as she clashed swords with the ebony beauty.

The first girl had pale creamy skin, chocolate brown eyes, and long as could be lashes framing those eyes. She was tall and there seemed to be no fat on her at all but her muscles weren't noticeable either - giving her a graceful willowy appearance. She was very pretty and one would doubt that she could wield a sword or any weapon yet here she was fighting with a long thin blade that wasn't very sharp. Her ears were showing and they were pointed - almost elf like and she was unbelievably graceful even when fighting.

The other girl was tall and skinny as well but she had dark brown hair with a killer tan and large brown eyes. She was not breathtakingly beautiful like the first but she had this sort of charm about her, making her captivating to watch. Looking at her, however, you could tell she was good with weapons and possibly deadly. She too was very graceful and many would be amazed by her skills.

"Ok you two! Sango! Kagome! Can we please give it a rest?" A girl called from where she was sitting watching the two girls duel. "If I don't stop you too we'll be here for hours and Kagura would skin us alive if we are late for Kagome's birthday dinner!"

The third girl had black hair like Kagome's, but she was not quite as pale. She looked a lot like the other two, in fact from a strangers view they might look like sisters. The only difference was she obviously was not a fighter like the others.

"Aw! Kikyo you're no fun!" The girl with black hair called as she seethed her weapon.

"Come on Kagome - you know she's right!" The other girl -Sango- said as she too seethed her weapon and began to push Kagome over to where Kikyo was standing.

"Aw can't we just - you know skip it?" Kagome pleaded with her friends as they grabbed her arms and began to drag her toward the village.

"Kagome! How could you say that? You know the whole village is going to be there! After all you ARE the youngest girl in the village. This is a big milestone for you!" Kikyo reprimanded her.

"Yeah Kags we all had to do it! Why should you get off easy?" Sango teased her friends which earned her a light smack from Kikyo.

"You'll have fun! Now come on we have to get ready!" Kikyo picked up the pace and dragged the two girls to the last hut in the village, Kagome's house.

"Please guys please! Wouldn't you rather ummm explore the forest? Go camping out under the stars? Go cliff diving! Anything but this!" Kagome cried as her friends pushed and pulled her into the house. She tried ni vain to escape.

"Nuh-huh!" Tonight you actually have to dress up! A rare occasion!" Kikyo joked as they continued pulling Kagome to the back of the hut where her room was located.

"Lady Kagura we captured the elusive Kagome! We'll be in her room getting ready!" Sango called out before she shut the door to Kagome's room and locked it effectively cutting off the poor girls escape route.

Kagome's room was huge with barely any furniture. The futon was massive to allow her to sleep as an inu if she wished - which was huge. All other furniture was shoved against walls to be kept out of the way since this was her only place she could be herself.

The girls began to run around Kagome's room like mad trying to get everything for Kagome laid out for tonight. Kikyo raced over to her wardrobe and rummaged through the kimonos while Sango went over to the jewelry box dug through looking for hair accessories and jewelry.

"All right Kags we can-" Sango stopped as she turned around and saw a massive black dog laying on Kagome's futon where Kagome had been moments before. "Kags we're not stupid! We know it's you!"

The dog shook it's head sending the silver heart on its forehead littering in the light of the setting sun.

"Kagome stop playing right now! Or we'll put you in something soooo girly you'll die from embarrassment!" Kikyo threatened and smiled smuggly as the dog turned back into Kagome with a pout on her face. "There! Now let's get started!"

"Do you're worse," Kagome grumbled, "EEP!" she squeaked as Sango and Kikyo pounced on her at the same time.

Three hours later - three completely miserable hours for Kagome - Kikyo declared that they were all ready for the party. Much to Kago's dismay.

Kikyo was wearing a dark red kimono that stopped at her ankles and had white koi fish all over it and a gold obi. She had her hair up in a bun with tendrils loose. Other then that she wore nothing fancy and did her best to make herself plain.

Sango was wearing a dark blue kimono that stopped at her ankles and had a flower blooming on it's back and a green obi. She wore her hair down like any other day but she put a bit of pink eye shadow on and she too tried her best to look plain.

Kagome groaned and scowled. She looked exquisite. She wore a full length kimono that trailed behind her and covered her arms completely. It was a creamy white with a large dog on the back. The dog was pitch black and had a silver heart and it had red petals scattered on it, making it look like they were falling from the sky. The obi was simple and silver but seemed to sparkle when she moved. Her hair was put up in a loose bun with curly tendrils falling around her face and she wore a ribbon with a pearl cut like a white rose as a chocker. The kimono hugged her in just the right ways without her seeming like a slut, in one word she was breathtaking.

"Girls? Are you ready?" Called a voice from somewhere up front.

"Coming Lady Kagura!" All three girls called as they began to leave.

"By the way you are both dead after this," Kagome said scowling. She REALLY hated to dress up - even though everyone told her she should because she was so gorgeous on a regular day… it just wasn't her style.

"Oh wait I forgot to put on my ring! I'll be right back!" Kagome said quickly as she realized she'd left her rose ring on the table next to her bed.

"Hurry up Kagome!" Kikyo called after her as her and Sango waited in the hall.

Kagome rushed back into her room and froze. Her window was open, the light breeze blowing the curtains softly. And there on her pillow was a single rose.

**A/N: You know I still don't like this much but I just couldn't figure out how to skip the years quickly. Anyway you see the pretty little orange talk bubble thingy down there? Wanna click it for me? I promise the chapters will be better - Especially the next one. This one was terrible to write - it was like stabbing myself over and over again as I wrote each word.. I know it's terrible, sorry but it will get better. This is the toughest chapter to write DX But trust me I rewrote this chapter a million times and this is the best one so I'm sorry DX**

**Return to Top**

**2011 Edit**

**I added a lot of stuff to make it better but it's basically the same thing with more descriptions, and words making it prettier. **


	3. The NightMare Begins

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing guys! Oh and I would like to say sorry for the spelling errors and such, I'm using notepad because my Microsoft word is not working right, I will be getting it fixed but there will be errors for a while… I truly am sorry and feel like an idiot! OK anyway many of you have guesses and I'm curious to see what you think will happen, so post away and here is chapter two. Oh and sorry it's taking me so long to update, I have the story in my head but you see I'm in a college course and I'm only a tenth grader so I have to study my head off to make an ok grade on the test -- which reminds me! I made an 84 on my last test YAY!! Ok anyway back to the story! Oh and sorry guys! I had my little sister upload it and she got confused on which one to put up, Sorry bout that and Kagome isn't going to really sound like a demon til a bit later when she meets Seeshomaru... It'll make sense later and sorry about any confusion on my part X.X**

**Oh and Kyle (the little voice in my head) continues to tell me to say: I OWN NOTHING…..**

**Kyle I hate you.**

Kagome's Beast

_Kagome's thoughts_

**Others Beasts**

* * *

Kagome stood frozen as she stared at the rose, _Why does this keep happening?! _

She stood there frozen as if in a spell for a moment before her miko instincts kicked in. Suddenly her hands were glowing pink and she was subconsciously searching for an outsiders aura. As her powers double checked to make sure she was safe her eyes and mind stayed locked on the rose on her bed. Something wasn't right… This time was different.

"Wha…What is this feeling?" Kagome murmured as she tried to push the feeling away. It felt like she was falling from the top of the highest tree. Her stomach rolled but she stood strong and stared at the flower. As if on cue she snapped out of her daze and raced toward the flower and her bed.

She reached out to touch the rose before growling and yanking her hand away. This rose was different from the others. Before they had been either red or white or a combination of the two but this one was pitch black with red speckles on it. Giving it the appearance of being covered in blood.

She looked around angrily knowing no one would be there but she needed someone to take her anger out on. That's when she saw it, a note sat next to her ring. She reached for it hesitantly before picking it up. She looked around before flipping it open and time seemed to stop.

Each day you seem to grow more and more beautiful,

Today is the day we will finally be together.

The writing was elegant but the message scared her a bit. She dropped it with a gasp and took an involuntary step back. She stared at it in shock -- feeling slightly terrified.

"Hey Kags did you find your ring yet?" Sango asked as she walked in and all the sudden the spell hanging over Kagome was broken.

"Huh? Wha -- oh yeah it's right here," Kagome replied after the spell faded along with her fear and she snatched up her ring.

Sango didn't notice any difference in her friend and smiled, "It wont be too bad and who knows maybe some cute guys from nearby villages came! I sooo call any monks!" Sango joked playfully as she took Kagome's arm and steered her out of the room.

As the two left Kagome looked back toward the note and watched it fly out the window. She suppressed a shudder but she knew she could take care of herself being a miko and an inu -- even without her being trained in her inu powers she should be ok with just miko.

The three girls came downstairs and Lady Kagura cooed over them, Sango and Kikyo were going to Kagome's "maidens". Basically they were suppose to stay near her through out the night and make sure Kagome talked to everyone. They symbolized her past life in the village as she grew up, the red symbolized the rising sun while the blue symbolized the night sky. It was a very old tradition (not a real one) that every girl went through on her sixteenth birthday.

"Oh Kagome! If your mother could see you now!" Lady Kagura gushed causing Kagome's heart to twitch uncomfortably. All her life she had wondered why her mother had given her to Kagura to raise and protect.

"Tha-thank you…" Kagome stuttered as Kagura just smiled and chatted with Kikyo.

"Alright, I'll announce you and -- well you girls know what to do, you've done it three times now, good luck Kagome!" Kagura instructed before going outside.

As Kagura slipped out of the hut they caught a glimpse of the town. It was decked out in roses and paper lanterns, everyone was wearing an ankle length kimono and most were smiling and enjoying what food was being offered around by the younger children of the village.

"Ok deep breaths Kags!" Sango said as she straightened her friends kimono before hugging her gently.

"And don't forget to smile!" Kikyo said as she fussed over Kagome' s hair before getting into position.

It had gone dead silent outside and the three girls heard their cue.

"Ready?" Kikyo whispered and Kagome just nodded.

The girls exited the house, Kikyo and Sango went first while carrying a large simmering curtain between them. The curtain was connected to two bamboo rods and people could only see Kagome's outline. After walking forward exactly sixteen well measured steps both girls dropped the bamboo curtain rod thing and Kagome finally came into view.

Everyone gasped as she stood there smiling gently looking like a goddess. Kagome heard her name whispered in a sigh and she tried not to blush. Did she look that different?

"Kagome, bow!" Kikyo hissed reminding Kagome who seemed too stunned to remember tradition. Quickly Kagome ducked down in a graceful bow as she blushed crimson.

There were a few twitters of laughter and a few gruff throat clearings before Kagome rose and everyone clapped. Kikyo and Sango bowed next before turning slightly toward Kagome as if showing off something to be won.

"And now the torture really begins!" Kagome uttered under her breath as her friends lead her away into the crowd.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by to Kagome as she mingled with her guests. She was about to be greeted by the like millionth guy tonight when suddenly there was a sharp scream from the edge of the village. Everyone turned to see what was happening as a young child came running with tears streaming down his face.

"Demons! Demons are attacking!"

There was a pause of silence before the screaming broke out and people began to run randomly trying to find their family or escape. People were pushing others around in their desperate attempt to escape and some people fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" Kikyo cried as she was pushed down in the dirt.

"Kikyo!" Kagome shrieked before pushing her way to her friend and helping her up, "Where's Sango?!"

Suddenly there was a rather loud shriek of pain as giant bugs swooped from the sky and began to attack people.

"Kikyo, Kagome!" Sango shouted before motioning to Kagome's house. All three nodded before pushing and shoving their way through the freaking people to get to their weapons.

"Women and children hide! Men grab your weapons and -- ARGH!" The man who had been shouting was pierced through the heart with a stinger. He fell to the ground choking on his own blood and causing more panic. People hiding in the village huts thinking they would be safe.

Kagome reached her house and ran upstairs, praying Kikyo and Sango were already here or at the very least unharmed. She quickly changed out of her really big kimono into her training outfit. It was a skirt that came to her knees but was loose and a plain long sleeve shirt. She then ran over to her bed and withdrew a long large box. She flung the lid away and whipped out two very sharp, long, thin blades before sheathing them. She tied their sheathes onto a belt and tied the belt tightly around her waist. Next she pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows and slung them over her shoulder. Finally she let her hair down only to pull it back up into a ponytail and raced down stairs.

"Kagome! Oh your safe! Thank the kami's above!" Lady Kagura exclaimed as she slumped against the wall. She had a huge gash in her side and was loosing blood much to quickly.

"Lady Kagura!" Kagome exclaimed as she raced over to the woman who had taken care of her her whole life. "Hold still I'll heal you!" She reached her hands out only to be swatted away.

"No Kagome, you know it's too late for me, now listen to me! You have to escape, find Sango and Kikyo if you can and go through the woods. You three know it better then anyone," She chuckled softly before coughing violently, "Kagome find your way in the world the best you can but don't go looking for trouble, and stay away from the royalty -- promise me this!" Kagura gasped out and Kagome just nodded with tears in her eyes. "You've always been a good girl, precious little Kagome. Take….Take this," She began to wheeze with the effort it took her to speak. She pulled out something from one of her pockets and held it out toward Kagome. She took it with shaking hands and then saw it was a necklace covered in blood. Wiping the blood off she gasped at what she saw.

The necklace was a slim silver chain with a square charm that hung from it loosely. The square charm had a small inu on it that was carved from onyx and there was another inu carved from a pearl sitting on the cliff above the black inu. The black inu had it's head tilted toward the larger white one and the black one seemed to be howling to a ruby red moon. The stones were set into a simple-- and slightly thick-- square of silver. On the back was a lightly etched crest with two dogs standing on their back legs with their front feet touching howling with raised heads. There were stars etched around them and a ribbon was wrapping around the two inus.

"What is this?" She asked as she traced her hand over the etched figures on the back of the stone.

"That is your family crest, it belonged to your mother -- now Kagome I know you have questions… but Sango and Kikyo need you!" Kagura gasped out as she recognized the look in Kagome's eyes but time was short and it continued to become shorter. Kagura was slipping away, "Remember not to go looking for trouble and never loose that light in your eyes. No matter what happens to you remember you will always be Kagome, the little girl from a small village and that you will always be loved."

Those were Kagura's last words gasped out from the pain. Her head fell to the side with her last rugged breath she smiled and stroked Kagome's cheek. Kagome grabbed her hand and pressed her face into it and she immediately felt when Lady Kagura stopped moving. Kagome cried over Kagura for a minute or two before forcing herself to her feet. The shrieking could still be heard outside and others needed her.

She went over to their table and shoved everything off it in one large sweep before moving Kagura's body on the table. She placed Kagura's hands crossed over her chest and smiled slightly. She shuffled around and collected some gold and food before grabbing a lantern and breaking it against the wall, causing the gas and flames to start engulfing the hut. She walked out of there with the little hut as it went up in flames but would feel the heat radiating from the flames.

Sadly it was not the only building being burned in the town and Kagome suddenly remembered what as going on. She withdrew her swords and began to run through the village streets, looking for her friends. She raced through the streets and tried not to pay attention to the bodies littered through out the town. There were still plenty of people trying to escape and Kagome could only hope she ran into Kikyo an Sango soon or she would be forced to leave without them.

Suddenly turning the corner to Kikyo's house she froze. Kikyo's hut was on fire and the flames licked hungrily as they engulfed the little hut.

"KKYO!" Kagome scream as she raced blindly toward the hut -- not even noticing the figure standing before the hut.

Suddenly the figure turned and Kagome skidded to a halt. Before her stood a man with long black hair that whipped around him. He was grinning at Kagome as she glared at him, who exactly was he? He smiled at her and made her stomach turn.

"Who are you?" She growled out as she took a defensive stance her swords gleaming in the light of the fire that engulfed her friends hut.

* * *

**A/N: Um yeah so the moment with Kagura was quick and stupid, I know but I felt bad for not giving you a chapter and well it suffered… Oh well, Now at least the story can continue!**


	4. Quick Note

Deeply sorry - it's been forever now. I didn't want to become one of those authors who puts up a good story and just stops. So I'm going to take down my stories for a bit and edit them. I now have spell check- finally -_- and would like to correct certain issues in the stories. Once I edit them I will be posting a new chapter weekly until the stories are finished. I know you don't want excuses but my computer got a virus from hades (yeah it was evil) and now I have a two year old laptop that only sometimes works… BUT I refuse to stop writing now that I have FINALLY gotten a steady computer again. So here's to a cute story

With bunches of fun moments. So to all of you that I made mad by not updating I'm sorry! I'll continue updating ASAP!


End file.
